Engaño, Recuerdos y dudas (versión original)
by Yoe6669
Summary: Ron Weasley estaba muy seguro de su sexualidad, hasta que una noche de tragos lo hizo dudar de ella. Ésta es la primera versión que pensé del fic del reto #27 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter pertecen a JK rowling, solo la historia es mía.

En el reto #27 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años me inscribí en un reto acerca de la diversidad sexual, y escribí una historia. Al final de EA historia Ron y Draco quedaban juntos. Pues me pareció lo correcto para el reto. Pero mi primera versión de la historia no era así. Ésta fue la primera versión que pensé para la historia. Espero la disfruten.

Scorose07 ésta es para ti. Tú al igual que yo no puedes soportar la idea de una historia que no sea Romione.

Los trozos en cursiva dentro de los paréntesis son los recuerdos de Ron.

...

La cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, definitivamente no debió haber bebido tanto la noche anterior, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado. El peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo comenzó a incomodarlo, se removió en la cama intentado que su amante se moviera hacia un lado o hiciera algo más además de aplastarlo, estaba comenzando a peder la paciencia, y él no se caracterizaba por poseer mucha paciencia a decir verdad.

—Draco —gruñó con voz pastosa intentando que su novio despertara un poco, Ronald Weasley aún no abría los ojos pues sabía que si lo hacía su dolor de cabeza aumentaría aún más—, Draco, muévete por favor. No me siento nada bien, hurón.

—Ummm —fue toda la contestación que recibió, Ron abrió los ojos de pronto y no solo su dolor de cabeza se disparó sino también sus ganas de vomitar.

Esa definitivamente no era la voz de su novio, era una voz de mujer, ¿Por qué él despertaba con una mujer en su cama? ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Por más que se esforzó no lo podía recordar, su mente quedaba en blanco en algún punto de la noche que no podía precisar. Respiró profundamente armándose de todo el valor del que fue capaz, volteó hacia su pecho para ver de quién se trataba. Se sorprendió gratamente al reconocer esa melena castaña desparramada en su pecho. Era Hermione, su amiga de toda la vida. Suspiró sintiéndose aliviado, seguramente no había pasado nada extraño entre ellos, solo fue el susto de despertar junto a una mujer y no junto a su novio como todos los dias.

Pero, ¿Por qué había pensado que había tenido sexo con una mujer solo por despertar junto con ella? Quizá porque andaba desnudo, ¿Qué demonios hacía él desnudo en una cama con Hermione? Bueno, tenía que pensar objetivamente: él era gay, era novio de Draco Malfoy desde hacían tres años, él lo amaba, de eso no había duda. Aceptar su homosexualidad fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, se dio cuenta que todo esa ira y sarcasmo que formaba su personalidad realmente se daba por mentirse a sí mismo y no aceptarse por quien era en realidad. También se dio cuenta que peleaba tanto con Draco porque el imbécil le gustaba, y resultó que Draco sentía lo mismo que él y ahora eran felices juntos.

Entonces eso lo llevaba a la misma maldita pregunta: ¿Qué demonios hacía él desnudo en una cama con Hermione? Bueno, quizás ella no estuviera desnuda, quizás él estaba exagerando la situación. ¡Si, eso era! Él estaba siendo dramático, lo más probable era que Draco le hubiera pegado lo de reina del drama. Coló una mano hacia el cuerpo de Hermione, a aquella piel tan suave no la cubría nada, absolutamente nada. Espantado lanzó un chillido y se incorporó con una rapidez sorprendente, lanzando a Hermione al suelo quien cayó con un golpe sordo.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Hermione llevándose una mano a la cabeza, la castaña logró sentarse mientras llevaba su otra mano a la cabeza con un gesto de dolor en su rostro, y mirando todo a su alrededor intentó ubicarse.

Ella volteó en su dirección igual de desorientada, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos recordaba nada de la noche anterior, Ron no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo, él de verdad no quería recordar lo que había pasado, pero no quería quedarse con la duda tampoco.

—¿Esa es manera de despertarme, idiota? —lo regañó Hermione al verlo, ella sin embargo sonrió como siempre—. Al parecer fue una buena fiesta, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, ¿Y tú?

—No... Hermione... Tú estás... —Quería decir algo coherente, de verdad quería. Pero, ¿Qué miérda podía ser coherente en esa situación?

—¿Estoy qué? —inquirió Hermione con inocencia, bajó su mirada hacia su cuerpo desnudo, al verse de esa manera solo pudo asustarse y ruborizarse, se tapó lo mejor que pudo con sus manos y chilló— ¿Qué se supone que hago desnuda? ¿Qué haces tú desnudo? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—No lo sé —dijo Ron con desesperación— ¿No creerás... que nosotros...?

—No —dijo Hermione con una nula firmeza—, n-no es posible... —Hermione se tocó su sexo para cerciorarse, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprobar sus sospechas— Bueno no sé tú, pero yo si he tenido sexo recientemente.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Ron molesto, ninguno recordaba nada, pero eso no cambiaba nada, todo apuntaba a que había engañado a Draco.

—Ron... —el chillido de Hermione activó su memoria.

"Ron... —gimió Hermione encima de él con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el placer que él le brindaba— !Ah, Ron!".

El pelirrojo parpadeó rápidamente en total aturdimiento ante sus propios recuerdos, sintió como su sangre dejó de circular, como su rostro perdía color y como su boca se secaba. Hermione lo miraba asustada sin saber qué decir, olvidándose por completo de su desnudez. Ambos se olvidaron por completo del dolor de cabeza que segundos antes los atormentaba, pues en su cerebro solo había lugar para el terror por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Lo hicimos —dijo Ron tragando saliva con fuerza, Hermione abrió sus ojos con terror al escuchar la confirmación del pelirrojo—, tuvimos sexo, Hermione.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió la castaña con un hilo de voz, Ron asintió con la cabeza. La situación no podía ser más extraña, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que debían hacer o decir a continuación, su amistad se había ido al caño, y seguramente el noviazgo de Ron y Draco también.

"—Hermione —gimió él más excitado de lo que había estado nunca—, no pares, Hermione... Asi, justo así... Sigue moviéndote así..."

Durante en transcurso del día llegaban hasta él flashes de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior entre él y Hermione, y lo peor era el grado de excitación en el que se encontraba cada vez que recordaba un nuevo trozo de noche. El recuerdo comenzaba a enloquecerlo, el rostro de Hermione contorsionado de placer, el vaivén de sus caderas sobre él, sus suaves manos sobre su pecho aplicando una suave presión al apoyarse para moverse.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta, comadreja? —preguntó Draco al llegar a la casa que compartían, desde hace tan solo un par de meses, con algunas bolsas de la compra, lo que antes fueron insultos ahora eran los nombres con los que se llamaban el uno al otro.

—E-estuvo bien —respondió Ron nervioso, cosa que para Draco no pasó desapercibida.

—¿Qué pasó? —Draco dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndole una mirada inquisidora.

—Me emborraché... Mucho... —respondió Ron sudando frío, no quería confesar lo que había hecho, no quería perderlo—. Casi no puedo recordar lo que pasó.

—Bueno, no es tan grave —dijo Draco subiendo los hombros y volteando para comenzar a acomodar las cosas en la alacena—. Después de todo era una fiesta para honrarlos por haber derrotado al señor oscuro, tenías todo el derecho de emborracharte y hacer estupideces.

"—Siempre estuve enamorada de ti —dijo Hermione más borracha de lo que debería estar, sus mejillas estaban rojas y hablaba arrastrando las palabras—, sufrí mucho cuando aceptaste ser gay... Pero te amo por ser mi mejor amigo.

—Supongo que lo siento —respondió él igual de borracho que ella.

—Nunca te disculpes por ser quien eres, Ronald Weasley —lo regañó ella de inmediato—. Eso si no lo voy a permitir.

—No me disculpo por ser gay —respondió él riendo—, me disculpo por hacerte sufrir... Siempre termino haciéndote sufrir...

—No pasa nada... —Hermione no pudo seguir hablando pues los labios del pelirrojo invadían los suyos apremiantes, sabía que solo era producto del alcohol, pero no pudo evitar corresponder el beso, un beso con el que ella soñó durante años."

—¿Me estás escuchando, Ron? —exclamó Draco molesto pues Ron no le estaba prestando atención por estar pensando en sabrá Merlín qué tonterías.

—¿Qué? —Ron dió un respigo al verse obligado a salir de sus recuerdos.

—Te estoy preguntando si quieres una poción para la resaca —dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos molesto.

—Si, creo que la necesito... Me iré a acostar un rato... —respondió Ron subiendo a su cuarto.

Pero más de media hora después Ron daba vueltas en la cama ahogado en recuerdos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, y luchando por ahogar gemidos sin lograrlo en su totalidad, invadía su mente. ¡Mierda, Hermione! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso? Hacía ya muchos años que él estaba totalmente seguro de su sexualidad y sus sentimientos, y ahora por una estúpida borrachera parecía que nada era seguro. ¿Le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Le gustaba Hermione? ¿Por qué había hecho el amor con ella? ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos cada vez que recordaba lo que habían hecho? Era extraño, era aterrador.

Se sentía igual que en Hogwarts cuando no tenía ni la más jodida idea de lo que pasaba con él, como cuando veía a los chicos en las duchas compartidas y se excitaba sin control, como cuando se tocaba pensando en hombres, como cuando comenzó a ver al maldito hurón de Malfoy como un chico incomprendido y guapo, muy guapo. Porque, mierda, no era normal sentirse asi, no era normal excitarse con otros hombres. Sin poder evitarlo recordó lo asustado que estaba cuando se atrevió a besar a Draco, recordó también el alivio al ver que él respondía sus besos y sus caricias. ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¿Por qué mierda tenía que pasar por toda esa maldita porquería de nuevo?

¿Qué estaba sintiendo ahora? Solo miedo, miedo de no conocerse a sí mismo después de todo, miedo de perder a Draco, miedo de peder a Hermione, miedo de perderse a sí mismo. Era solo morbo, ¿Cierto? Era solamente la tentación de algo nuevo y desconocido, ¿Por qué no se sintió así cuando era jóven? ¿Por qué justamente ahora? ¿Por qué justamente con ella?

"—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —dijo Hermione con la respiración agitada.

—Quiero hacerlo —respondió él quitándose su camisa e inclinándose sobre ella para besarla."

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Maldita sea!

—Comadreja, te traje la poción —dijo Draco al entrar en la habitación con cuidado—, te ves francamente horrible, no debiste haber bebido tanto.

Era cierto, no debía haberlo hecho. No debió haber ido a la dichosa fiesta de mierda en primer lugar, debió haberse quedado junto a Draco como cada noche, viendo películas y abrazándose hasta quedarse dormido. Eso era lo que tendría que haber hecho. Draco le dió la poción y se la tomó de un trago, colocó el vaso ya vacío en la mesa de noche y se obligó a sí mismo a voltear y ver a los ojos a Draco.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Ron con mucha seriedad.

—Sabía que algo pasaba —replicó Draco con un suspiro—, ¿Qué pasó?

—Estuve con otra persona.

—Explícate —pidió el rubio sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Tuve sexo con alguien —respondió el pelirrojo esquivando la mirada de su novio.

—¿Con quién? —inquirió Draco fingiendo serenidad, pero su voz lo traicionó saliendo quebrada y amorfa—, ¿Quién fue el maldito con quien te revolcaste?

—No fue un hombre...

—¿Qué...?

—Tuve sexo con una mujer.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Draco con algo más que dolor en sus ojos.

—Eso no importa —respondió Ron sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Quién fue, Ronald? —estalló el rubio de ira, ante lo que Ron se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hacia esos ojos grises que lo fulminaban.

—Te digo que eso no importa.

—Y yo te digo que me digas con quién demonios fue —insistió Draco cada vez más molesto—, ¿Fue Granger?

—Draco...

—¿Fue Granger, Ron? —insistió Draco leyendo la respuesta en los ojos de su novios, Ron solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin atreverse a mentirle.

—Si, fue Hermione —Draco se encaminó hacia la puerta sin poder permanecer por más tiempo junto a Ron, sin embargo el pelirrojo lo tomó del brazo y le impidió irse de su lado—. No te vayas, por favor. Hablemos de lo que pasó... Podemos solucionarlo, Draco... Solo, por favor... Por favor, no te vayas... Hablemos...

—¿Cómo es el sexo con Granger? —inquirió Draco con furia.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gustó? —insistió el rubio acorralandolo, Ron solo pudo soltar su mano ante la enorme sorpresa.

"—Ron...

—Deliciosa... Eres tan jodidamente deliciosa, Hermione... "

—Estaba muy borracho, Draco —respondió Ron desviando la mirada—. No recuerdo lo que sucedió siquiera.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes llegar a mentirme por siquiera un maldito segundo? —Draco ya no lo soportaba más, debía irse cuanto antes o le echaría una poderosa maldición a Ron—, debo irme...

Ron no pudo detenerlo nuevamente, se sentía demasiado pequeño, demasiado aturdido, demasiado culpable para hacer algo que salvara su relación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Hermione?

"—Te amo, Ron... —murmuró Hermione al llegar al orgasmo.

—Te amo, Hermione..."

—Perdóname, fueron los tragos —suplicaba el pelirrojo a un rubio demasiado cruel para entenderlo—. Te amo, Draco... Eres tú, siempre has sido tú.

Pero Draco no le respondía, día tras día Ron solo recibía indiferencia de parte del rubio. Ya no lo soportaba, sabía que se había equivocado, sabía que el alcohol no era una excusa para lo que hizo y podía entender perfectamente a Draco. Él también estaría furioso, él tampoco querría verlo ni hablar con él. Pero aún así lo necesitaba.

—Draco...

—Ve con Granger —le dijo Draco una semana después de la fiesta, el dolor aún se reflejaba en su mirada, la angustia y la desesperación se veían en su cara deshecha, en sus ojeras de más de tres días, en sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y en sus labios partidos de tanto morderlos para no sollozar—. Es lo mejor para ti... Sé lo que las personas piensan de nosotros, quizá si estás con una mujer no te sigan viendo como lo hacen.

—¡Yo no quiero estar con ninguna mujer! —gritó Ron desesperado y molesto, ya habían pasado por lo mismo mil veces, cuando tenía que esforzarse más que los otros aurores porque lo veían diferente, cuando los miraban cuando en la calle se tomaban de las manos, y francamente ya estaba harto de que Draco no entendiera que nada de eso le importaba en lo más mínimo—, entiende que quiero estar contigo y solo contigo.

—¿Entonces por qué? —reclamó Draco con los ojos humedecidos por lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar—, ¿Por qué estuviste con ella?

—¡No lo sé, entiende que no lo sé, maldición! ¡Estaba borracho!

—Si lo sabes, comadreja...

Y se fue, Draco volvía a irse dejándolo aturdido. Esa frase lo dejó totalmente sin palabras, porque no entendía nada pero aún así las palabras de Draco significaban demasiado como para ignorarlas. ¿Por qué demonios se acostó con Hermione?

"—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo."

Él quería hacerlo, ¿Qué otra respuesta necesitaba? Solo saber por qué quería hacerlo. Hermione era su amiga, siempre fue su amiga, siempre estuvo enamorada de él y él siempre se sintió culpable. ¿Lastima? Eso nunca, él jamás sentiría ningún tipo de lástima por Hermione. ¿Entonces?

Quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerle el amor a Hermione, ¿No era gay acaso? era único pensamiento daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente una y otra vez mientras caminaba rumbo a casa. El recuerdo de Hermione invadía su mente una y otra vez sin darle el menor descanso, no podía mentirse a sí mismo: quería volverle a hacer el amor a Hermione, pero, ¿Por qué? Tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera que simplemente no se conocía lo suficiente a sí mismo como para entenderse siquiera. El cielo cayó sobre su cabeza de forma líquida, el chaparrón le calaba los huesos y el alma, pudo haberse aparecido, pudo haber conjurado algún hechizo para no mojarse, pero la verdad es que lo preferiría así. Tan dramático como siempre, se dejó envolver por el agua fría. Llegó a la puerta de su casa totalmente empapado, una figura igual de empapada que él lo esperaba en la puerta.

Se abrazaba a sí misma por la cintura, temblando de frío y soledad. Al percatarse de su presencia subió la mirada para verlo con una mirada húmeda y no solo por la lluvia.

Lloraba...

Porque Hermione siempre lloraba por su culpa, y tenía la terrible sensación de que lo seguiría haciendo una y otra vez, y eso dolía... Dolía porque era su amiga, dolía porque la quería y deseaba que fuera feliz. Y él siempre había sabido que nunca lograría hacerla feliz, él no...

—Lamento haber venido... Yo... —balbuceó nerviosa, calló abruptamente mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, suplicándole que no la abandonara, suplicándole que la dejara entrar, suplicándole que no la obligara a decir nada más. Ron pasó por su lado, y abrió la puerta con un simple.

—Pasa.

Ambos entraron a la casa, el pelirrojo fue hasta la cocina a preparar té mientras la castaña permanecía junto a la puerta, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Desde que Ron comenzó hasta que terminó con el té ella no se movió de su lugar.

—Te traeré una toalla, te vas a resfriar —él le tendió la taza de té, ella la tomó entre sus manos dispuesta a tomarse la infusión.

Pero cuando él se volteó para irse ella soltó la taza y lo tomó del brazo. El té se derramó en el suelo con un estruendo hecho por la taza, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención, la respiración de Ron se detuvo mientras la de Hermione se volvía pesada por el nerviosismo que la invadía.

—Recordé todo —dijo ella en un susurro— ¿Tú querías?

—Si, quería.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé... Supongo que fue el alcohol...

Ella asintió bajando la cabeza con tristeza, las lágrimas salían silenciosas pero él podía notarlas, porque la conocía demasiado. Pero Ron debía saber, debía estar seguro que solo fue cosa del alcohol. Se volvió hacia ella y la besó con desesperación, con duda, con miedo. Hermione respondió a su beso sin evitar dejar de llorar, de tristeza y de alivio. Pero cuando ella quizo quitarle su camisa él la dejó. La dejó porque lo deseaba tanto como ella, la dejó porque sentía que se moriría i no volvía a poseerla, si ella no volvía a ententregarse a él terminaría de volverse loco.

El pelirrojo la tomó por las piernas haciendo que ella enroscara sus piernas en sus caderas de forma posesiva, necesitaba sentilo y él necesitaba sentirla; la desesperación los invadía, así como l temor de lo que el otro diría, porque se suponía que a él no le gustaban las chicas, porque esta vez no había alcohol de por medio, solo amor y deseo; un deseo que ambos quisieron reprimir durante muchos años pero que ahora se desbordaba de una manera descomunal. No podían pensar, solo sentir, sentirse el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. Ron no aguantó a llegar a la cama y la hizo suya sobre la alfombra de la sala, Hermione jadeaba, gemía y gritaba bajo su cuerpo, ambos temblaban con las caricias del otro, y Ron sintió como tocaba el cielo, pues el cielo estaba entre los brazos de Hermione. Ahora lo entendía.

—Te amo, Ron —gimió ella temblando de placer.

—Te amo, Hermione —respondió él besando su oido—. Sé que no soy lo que te mereces, sé que siempre te hago sufrir y llorar, pero también sé que te amo.

Hermione lloraba mientras sonreía, porque las palabras de Ron la hacían enormemente feliz. Ron la amaba, nada más que eso importaba en el mundo. Hermione se acostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a trazar circulos sobre él, mientras Ron no podía dejar de pensar. Sentía un extraño y bajo instinto en su interior, y eso solo hacía que las dudas invadieran su mente, ¿Quién era? Ron Weasley, novio de Draco Malfoy, amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, la misma Hermione Granger con la que había hecho el amor por segunda vez, la misma Hermione Granger que siempre estuvo enamorado de él, ¿Él de quién estaba enamorado realmente?

Bajó su mirada hacia Hermione y su corazón se aceleró. De ella, estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. En ese momento entendió que jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida, se dió cuenta que aunque sentía algo muy especial por Draco no era ni la mitad de lo que Hermione le había hecho sentir. Porque no importaba si le gustaba hombres, mujeres o ambos; siempre sería Hermione quien lo haría sentir de esa manera, como si su corazón se quisiera escapar de su pecho y correr hacia ella.

—No me mires tan fijamente —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír, lo increíble es que ella no lo estaba mirando, ella sabía lo que él hacía sin necesidad de verlo, podía sentirlo y eso era suficiente. Y lo mismo le pasaba a él, porque aunque ella ocultara su rostro con su cabello Ron podía ver en su mente claramente su sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No puedo dejar de verte...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo... —Hermione volteó a verlo sonriendo y él se inclinó para besarla.

...

Dos años habían pasado ya, una pequeña niña pelirroja estaba intentando caminar hacia los brazos de su padre, él la insitaba a continuar dando le ánimo hasta que por fin llegó hasta él, Ron Weasley alzó a su pequeña niña, quien rió con fuerza.

—Felicidades, princesa —exclamó Ron con alegría. Desde que Hermione le dijo que estaba embarazada fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. Su pequeña niña era todo en su vida, al igual que su madre.

Ron se dió cuenta que más que su sexualidad, lo que importaba era quién era él y qué era lo que sentía, y desde que aceptó que estaba enamorado de Hermione había sido cada vez más feliz. Draco se había ido del país por un tiempo, un año después llegó casado con un sanador americano que al parecer lo hacía más feliz de lo que había sido nunca con Ron. Ron se alegró por él y le deseó toda la felicidad que él no pudo darle. Él se casó poco tiempo después con Hermione y ahora esperaban a su segundo hijo. Porque al final lo único que importa es estar con la persona correcta, no importa quien sea, sino lo que te hace sentir. Y junto a Hermione él sentía todo.

Fin

...

Como dije, este es el fic que pensé en primer lugar, pero como el reto era LGBT pues dejé que Ron se quedara con Draco. aunque me pareció demasiado forzado. ¿Cuál de las dos historias prefieren? dejen sus comentarios!


End file.
